Just One Last Chance
by Revenant666
Summary: Ron wants just one last chance to tell Kim his love before death splits them. Contains Major character death.


Okay not normally my style to do a one-shot AU story but there's a first for everything.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible then life would be good. Alas I don't.

* * *

**In Ron's POV.**

Numb.

That's all I felt. Numb. I was barely aware of our surroundings or of the people bustling around. Your parents. My parents. Your brothers. Rufus. They're all full of panic and worry and justifiably so. How can could a body lose so much blood and still survive for this long?

I could just about make out the sounds of machines beeping and the smell of the place. I've always hated disinfectant; it always reminds me of morgues and death.

Death; not something I wanna even contemplate happening. There's so much we have to do Kim. Get married, have kids, grow old together. Yeah it's clichéd but who cares about being cliché when we can be truly happy.

My best friend. My true love. My soul mate. My Kim.

I never got the chance to tell you my plans before the accident; before we were both injured in Drakken's lair while the place was collapsing around us.

I still remember your scream of pain as that flying piece of steel sliced through your side and you fell to the floor with the blood pouring out of your wound. It's frightening to think that had you been a half step further to the left you would have been cut clear in half.

Terror.

That's all I felt seeing you drop. I couldn't believe it was happening. You couldn't be hurt. You're Kim Possible, you can do anything. You can waltz through cheer practice without breaking a sweat. You can defeat any and all manner of super villains and stop their crazy take over the world plans. You can even program your VCR in 5 seconds dead.

Dead.

Why did I have to think that? Is there some sick and wrong being out that that keeps on bringing me back to the grisly thoughts of the eternal sleep. If there is then there's just one thing I wanna say.

_Please give me just one more chance._

Just give me a few seconds with her so I can tell her how much I love her. How she's completes me. How she is the greatest thing that ever happened to a lazy slacker like me.

But no. My cries go unanswered. I don't get those few seconds I badly need with you. Instead the machine just keeps on beeping.

* * *

I can hear whispered conversations between our parents. Each offering comfort and accepting it as well. Strange how in a time of sadness and fear parents can always be strong despite how empty they must feel inside at the thought of losing their child. I'm grateful Kim. Your parents don't blame me for what happened to you. They've always cared for me deeply despite the things I've done. Eating their food; breaking that lamp that one time; even the times I've let you get hurt on missions. 

I'm sorry for those times and I'm sorry for now. If I'd been able to run just a little bit faster and not get caught by that falling rock as I carried you away from danger then none of this would have happened. But no, I had to screw up and get hit didn't I? All I had to do was get you through that door and all our problems would have been solved with a simple stitch job and a blood transfusion. Now that just won't be enough.

Still it could have been worse. We could both be on deaths door.

I know Kim says it all the time but you really do rock Wade. If you didn't have me chipped then there was no way you would have been able to send the paramedics to our location after the Kimmunicator got smashed.

I still remember how upset I was when I discovered about that chip. I forgave Kim because she was only aware of it. You actually put it in me (dude, I'm still amazed at how you did that without leaving your room) and I found it harder to forgive you. You invaded my personal space and my very being. I still forgive you though. Heck how can I stay mad at a super genius that probably has a laser security grid system in every home in America? (that would be SO cool if it wasn't scary).

Pain.

Shooting through my body as the rock hit. Feeling my ribs crack and puncture a lung, to see blood trickle out of me and mingle with yours Kim as you lay there unconscious. Who knows how long we were there. I faded in and out of awareness and time seemed to pass differently. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours (okay I know that's an exaggeration but it felt like it). During my brief stints of being awake, seeing you lie there motionless broke my heart. The pain in my chest where the rock had hit paled in comparison. I thought that nothing could be worse but I was wrong. Not getting one last chance with you is Hell in comparison.

* * *

You know, no matter how sudden it comes, even if you're prepared for it, death is never really easy to accept. The pain it causes. The anger. I still remember our last moments together Kim and I'll never forget them. I got my chance. We were both awake and I poured my heart out to you. Told you of the plans I had for us. Told you of how we were going to live to be old and grey. You knew I was lying and yet you smiled. Death was about to split us apart and still you smiled. You were strong Kim. I just hope I could be strong as well. We kissed one last time and then the blood loss took its fatal toll. 

Yet still you smiled.

* * *

This has to be the hardest day anyone has to face. Losing your other half can destroy a person but it's lucky all our friends were there to provide support. Monique, Felix, Tara, Josh, Brick, even Bonnie provided much needed words. I always knew she had potential to be a good person Kim. 

It was a simple funeral and I think that was for the best. Having this kind of thing televised and shown around the world would just be wrong.

We were together again one last time. The sad lone figure who was smiling bravely despite the tears putting a single rose on the freshly placed soil and the love of their life now smiling down from heaven. I still remember the tombstones inscription.

**Here lies a true hero: Ron Stoppable**

I watch as you stand and walk away to your awaiting parents who embrace you lovingly.

I'm glad Kim. Glad I got to tell you my plans for us. Although we'll never be able to carry them out at least you know. Know that I love you. That you complete me. That I wanted to spend my life with you.

My best friend. My true love. My soul mate. My Kim.


End file.
